Dinner is Not Over / There's Something Happening / Keyman / Cupid (Micropop)
About the EP "Dinner is Not Over / There's Something Happening / Keyman / Cupid", was released on February 7th, 2020 with a trailer named out now, and it was released under Jack Stauber's Micropop. This EP contains four shorts songs from his social media, except as full songs, with different parts, lyrics, and segments added to them. the EP cover consists of a cooked turkey breast with eyeballs. It was both available and released on Spotify and Apple Music. It contains the following four tracks: # Dinner is Not Over (4:40) # There's Something Happening ''(3:05) ' # ''Keyman (3:42) ' # ''Cupid ''(3:40) Reception / Legacy This EP was very different as it didn't have 2 or 3 tracks, but a good four tracks. It's also worth noting that every Patreon-Exclusive extended song was on this EP and none were left excluded, unlike the previous. The songs were met with many praise as they were all anticipated, each for their own different reasons. Trivia EP * Dinner is Not Over / There's Something Happening / Keyman / Cupid is the 6th Micropop (EP) * Dinner is Not Over / There's Something Happening / Keyman / Cupid has the most tracks out of any Micropop EP. * Dinner is Not Over / There's Something Happening / Keyman / Cupid, hasn't been generated to YouTube. This is most likely Jack's music distributor still generating it. * The cover and trailer is based off Dinner is Not Over, the first track on the EP. * Dinner is Not Over / There's Something Happening / Keyman / Cupid, has the longest Micropop title. * Dinner is Not Over / There's Something Happening / Keyman / Cupid, is the longest Micropop EP in time length. * The trailer uses the same stage light footage seen in the Deploy / Those Eggs Aren't Dippy / Out the Ox trailer called "new", and also seen in "library". Songs * Dinner is Not Over Extended was first available on Patreon on November 30th, 2019. * In the description for the Patreon-Exclusive post titled, "Sculptures", posted on November 1st, 2019, Jack stated, "This month's extended song is taking a little longer to finish, but will be up here soon!..." .''This extended song would later be Dinner is Not Over. * There's Something Happening Extended was first available on Patreon on January 25th, 2020. * There's Something Happening is the earliest in a month an extended song was posted to Patreon, excluding Cupid (May) and Keyman (September) as they were one day late from the end of the month. * Jack stated in the description of the Patreon-Exclusive post titled "drums", Jack stated that the song he was extending at the time would be his last one for a while, as he wanted to start working in bigger projects. This song would later be revealed to be There's Something Happening. * Keyman Extended was first available on Patreon on October 1st, 2019. * Keyman is the oldest song on the EP as it was first uploaded back in November 2018 * Keyman is the shortest song on his channel with an extended version. * The outro or piano segment of the extended version along with a sample of it over it, is heard playing in the background of the trailer. * Keyman and Cupid Extended were available on Patreon before the release of ''Deploy / Those Eggs Aren't Dippy / Out the Ox. * Cupid Extended was also around on Patreon before the all three songs on ''Deploy / Those Eggs Aren't Dippy / Out the Ox ''were available on Patreon. Cupid Extended was also around on Patreon before Micropop publically released. * Cupid Extended is longest an extended song has been left stocked on Patreon before releasing to the public. * The extended version of Cupid is the most liked post on Jack's Patreon. * Cupid is the only song on the EP to be originally released on Micropop.. Category:Music Category:Micropop